The Missing Scenes
by AmeliaSvedka
Summary: A one-off. Missing parts of Chuck and Blair's interactions in season 1 leading up to the infamous Limo Scene.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pilot**

Blair folded her arms, an apathetic look crossed her face as she watched Serena and lonely boy flee her party. She felt Chuck's presence as he creeped up behind her.

"She better not show her face again!" She scorned

"I'm kinda hoping she will." He murmured, Blair met him with a look of bewildered distain

"Why? So can get another black eye?" She mocked

"Things'll finally change around here." Chuck revealed, unbeknownst to Blair, Chuck was rather ready for the truth to come out due to Serena's return. He turned back inside to avoid any interrogation from Blair. But despite his rough night, he was looking forward to Serena squirming to find an excuse to explain her departure, after all, it was only a matter of time before Blair would find out that her White Knight wasn't so... white, and Chuck found some pleasure in that.

* * *

 **The Wild Brunch**

"Chuck!" She whispered urgently, leaning towards him at the table

"What?" He sighed, resting his head back on his chair

"Quick, before Nate comes back." She insisted. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, his face now closely hovering beside hers

"Thanks for the Jenny Humphrey thing." She whispered.

"Anything for you..." He smirked

"The sooner people start talking about her, the sooner she'll get on the map-" Her eyes brightened and he knew exactly what that meant. She had a plan up her sleeves

"-And... the sooner you can destroy her newfound reputation, if she ever indeed crosses you." He added. Great minds do think alike. She smiled sweetly at him, clearly appreciating his understanding.

"So... since I helped you out... We can now delve into what's in it for me." He teased, biting his lip as he always did when he sensed a game was to be played

"I may have a potential minion you could christen..." She sighed, before adding "that needs pulling down a peg." Her voice expressed her irritation.

"Fresh?" He asked

"So fresh that her reputation would be ruined with the likes of you." Her perfect pout created seductive curves at the side of her mouth as she began to grin

"It's always good to have potential blackmail material in your back pocket, to hold over their heads" He proclaimed, a devious look of admiration in his eyes

"Mmhmm" She nodded rapidly, a wide grin spread across his face as she spoke, she managed to maintain such a dow eyed innocence.

"You're ruthless. I love it." He gave her a nod of approval.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nate asked as he pulled out his chair to join them

"Nothing." Chuck and Blair both spoke in unison, as she grabbed Nate's hand and intertwined her fingers with his.

* * *

 **Poison Ivy -Part 1**

"Finally! Come." She grabbed his hand and lead Chuck upstairs

"I thought a thank you would suffice but this-" Chuck teased

"Chuck." She interrupted him "This better be good."

"Do I ever disappoint?" He asked, grinning

 **Part 2**

"Nothing." She managed to breath out. A look of sorrow painted across her face, to admit her defeat.

"What do you mean nothing?" Chuck began to chuckle, "Blair, what you did up there was unbelievable, even for me. I didn't know you had it in you! Man... Nate's a lucky guy!" He reached out his hand to praise her, but she pulled away.

"I'm going home..." She softly spoke, as a tear was about shed from her eyes. She didn't even turn to glance at him before walking away. Leaving Chuck dumbfounded.

* * *

 **The Handmaiden's Tale**

"Found your entrapper." Blair said, as she, Nate and Chuck made their way out the party. Chuck had come to her earlier to release his anger over being locked out on the roof.

"That bitch from Chapin was in fact, sneaky little Jenny." Blair retorted, before handing Chuck the bracelet "She put this on my tab before defying my rules. Guess I'll have to start preparing her punishment. No one crashes my party without consequences."

"Blair..." Nate began to protest, but her and Chuck both ignored him. They didn't bother letting him get a word in edgewise when it came to talking them out of a take down.

"Can't believe little Jenny Humphrey managed to get my pants off and have me not enjoy it." Chuck said, fiddling with the bracelet. Causing Nate to walk further away from them at the point.

* * *

 **Victor/Victrola -Part 1**

"Thanks for coming." Chuck greeted, holding the town car door open for Blair to slip out.

"You said it was important." She smirked, as he his hand rested on her lower back, leading her towards the club

"I had to get your approval... if I can make a believer out of you, then maybe I can make one out of my father too." He smirked, she couldn't help but let out a grin at his remark. His gaze remained on her for a second, almost captivated by her smile and the curve of her lips. His gaze was interrupted once they entered the place as she gasped in admiration at the sight.

"Let me give you a tour..." He grinned, appreciating her reaction.

 **Part 2**

"You were... amazing up there." He pondered over that thought, unable to process what exactly had happened at Victrola.

She began to slide herself over to him, and suddenly he felt nervous. Chuck Bass doesn't struggle with _nerves._

His gaze met hers, and they were both lost for reality. As soon as their foreheads touched, their surroundings weren't even visible to them. Her lips met his, just that one spit second caused a spark of electricity between them that shocked him so much he retreated

"You sure?" He asked, trying to adapt to the notion that she was about to give something to him that she doesn't give just anyone.

She responded by forcing her lips onto his. He couldn't quite comprehend it but he didn't have the brainpower to do so at this very moment.

He embraced her, her aggressive approach surprised him and made him desire her even more. He couldn't think anymore, he just wanted to take it all on, hold on to her as tightly as possible. Lost in the heat, the fireworks, his hands desperate to trace every part of her body, holding onto her for dear life, as though if he let go, this would appear to a dream. They both gave in to the immense passion. Like a hunger finally satisfied.

Her body swayed perfectly over him, her fingers running through his hair, her soft moans purring in his ear made it harder for him to control himself... He cradled her back and bottom as he pulled her down onto the seat, slumping himself over her. His hand held onto the back of the seat as his other hand cupped her head before lightly brushing his thumb over her perfectly luscious lips. He gazed into her eyes, her lips slightly parted, as were his. The louder she moaned, the urgent he felt. His hand lightly wrapped around her delicate neck, as he nibbled on her ear. He traced hungry kisses down her neck till he reached her cleavage, barely coming up for air. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him close to her. Her hands grabbed onto a chunk of his hair, as her head laid back, taking in the excruciating pleasure. He got even more aroused by her willingness to provoke the pleasure, as she desperately pushed his head further down her body.

His motions still for a second, as he admired her elegant stockings and the lace trim that hugged her soft, silky thigh. He pulled them off, watching as they slid down her leg before his lips hovered over her inner thighs. His tongue then found its way between her legs and she let out a gasp, urging him to continue.

Once he kissed his way back up, her hands found her way to his belt. Tugging on it, rapidly as she began to unzip his pants. His hand touched hers, pulling hers off of him for a second as he looked into her big brown eyes, and she knew he was giving her a second chance to be _sure._

She responded, again, by reaching back to pull down his trousers. He lifted up her cream coloured chemise and slowly, gradually entered her.

Resisting the urge to devour her, he kept the pace slow. Looking into her eyes to make sure she felt no discomfort as it was her first time. She let out a sigh as her lips parted and he stopped suddenly, incase she had felt any pain. She nodded, for him to continue, her hands sliding down to his hips, controlling his movements so that he wouldn't put the pleasure on hold again.

Once he saw her close her eyes and relish the moment, he relaxed and slumped his body right on top of her. As they swayed together, picking up the pace, his face hovering so close to hers as they felt each other's heavy breath over their mouths. He then buried his head in her neck as they both reached the sweet release of a climax.

He remained on top of her, as they both attempted to catch their breath. He turn slowly pulled his quivering member out of her body and pulled her up to sit beside him.

She looked on the floor to find her stockings and panties now accompanying her dress that was thrown there carelessly. She grabbed her belongings and placed them on her lap, covering her bare legs a little.

He realised he had still been staring at her body, so he quickly composed himself, as his fingers brushed his hair back.

"The car stopped." He had just noticed, "We must have arrived." He almost rolled his eyes at his poor attempt at making conversation

"Right." She exclaimed, clearly not facing the same awkward approach as he was, then again he knew of Blair's fondness for deniability. She opened the car door and left, without so much as a wave goodbye.

* * *

He sat there, still, tilting his head back as his mind wondered.

 _I just had sex with Blair Waldorf._ He thought to himself. Sure, he always had a little thing for her, being that she was his only female friend. The only girl he grew to respect do to her powerful, conniving and ruthless nature and the fact that unlike most she wasn't one to get sloppy or promiscuous, she was preserved in her delicate, ladylike mannerisms. But it was more than that, Aside from her obvious beauty, she possessed qualities that weren't similar to those of other Upper East Side girls. She was poised, classy, conservative. She was cold, reserved, her power made many fear her, she didn't let people in easily, she wasn't easy herself. Her power truly fascinated him. These were all the traits that Chuck Bass found admirable. But now, after her dance at Victrola, after what ever the hell had just happened in this very limo, there was more to her. He knew she had a dark side that matched well with his but this -This was her unveiling the mystery of her sensual deviance.. and it was just for him. They both were fond of old fashioned mindsets and she had just proven to be a lady in the streets and... well she really lets loose between the sheets.

 _What am I even thinking?!_ He disrupted his own trail of thought. This is Blair. _Nate's_ Blair. But no matter how many times he restrained himself, he could no longer deny the fondness he possesses for a certain Queen B.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck Bass tossed and turned in bed, struggling to erase the events of earlier. He was consumed by the thought that not only did he have sex with Blair Waldorf, but the _way_ he had sex with her. It actually ached inside to reveal the fact that this night was somewhat meaningful. Chuck Bass being so attentive, Chuck Bass being considerate to a virgin's desires. All he could picture every time he closed his eyes was the touch of her smooth, delicate, porcelain skins and her dainty fingers electrifying his entire body with her touch. She was a goddess.

He tossed and turned in beg again. remembering her perfect pout as her lips parted, and the taste of her kisses, her assertive behaviour during their passionate embrace. He began to fluff his pillow as if that was the reason he couldn't fall asleep.

He had been too scared to admit one simple thing, Blair Waldorf was his dream girl. Untouched to every man but him. So classy, so reserved, no man could be gifted her beauty between the sheets. Except for him. She chose to be his. Tonight she chose to only be plucked by him. This greatly pleasured Chuck. Only he got to saw the wildness and fire beneath her cold exterior that he admired so much. He was fascinated by her.

He rubbed his eyes, desperate for some peace from his own thoughts, but her soft moans replayed in his head.

 _He looked over at the edge of his bed, seeing Blair lean her leg on it, pulling up those signature lacy stockings so seductively. He crawled over to her, grazing her thighs where the stockings ended and her flesh began. The curve of her lips as she smiled at him drove him crazy. He pulled her onto him, the heat of her body was so satisfying. His hands tracing along her body, from her classic curls to her dainty neck. Her lips hovered over his ears, the sounds of her pleasure echoing through his head_

 _"I know you want me." She whispered "Say it." He rolled over on top of her, grabbing onto her little waist and plump derriere. His finger lightly touching the small of her back, indulging in every aspect of her beauty._

 _"I want you, Blair." He whispered back, as she swayed underneath him, her fingers stroking his face oh so delicately. His mouth devoured her neck before finding her ear, giving it a little nibble before whispering sweet nothings._

 _"Oh, Chuck." She gasped, he relished the thought of her screaming his name. "The names you call me when we make love."_

Chuck woke up, abruptly. Shook by the dream. _Make Love?_ That's ridiculous. He attempted to go back to sleep, he didn't know if he had slept for a mere two hours or not at all. His stomach struggling with the flutter that resides, making it harder to get some shut eye.

He looked over at his phone, realising the sun was almost up, giving up on his bed, he got up and headed to the couch. He was about to poor himself a drink but once he had found a glass, he put the bottle down.

"I want to see her." He thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't but he could no longer distract himself from his impulses. He didn't want to sit here and analyse and dissect what the hell has become of him. He decided that blind impulsiveness was the best way to deny his brain a chance to spook him.

* * *

Blair Waldorf was fast asleep in bed. Her dreams also tormented by the events earlier. She tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to ignore the effect Chuck Bass had on her in that limo. His voice, that raspy tone making her feel like she was the most desirable woman on the planet. His lips hovering all over her body, his kisses making her weak. The way his hands stroked her entire body, sent chills down her spine. How could a seventeen year old boy know how to pleasure a woman so. Enticing her every nerve with his skills. And that tongue...

She gasped, awaking in a fright. "No!" She thought, "I need to erase this. I need to redeem my unfortunate poor taste in decision making." She got up, drinking a glass of water, before reminding her self, "Last night... Did. Not. Happen."

Blair headed over to church to be forgiven for her excruciatingly satisfying sin, hoping that the constant replay in her thoughts would be rid of once she went to confession.

* * *

Chuck had decided to take a ride about town, since he hadn't slept and decided that a moving vehicle would at least help his body, and brain, rest. But then he spotted her. It was his lucky day, and he couldn't help but feel a thrill of excitement once he spotted her walking out of church. A chuckle left his lips as the dark princess descended the stairs. His stomach began to flutter again, "She's mine." He smirked


End file.
